Anata Mo Watashi Mo Pocky!
by hunny-rose
Summary: Well, Sai...Sasuke...Pocky...The rest is self explanatory is it not? Warning Yaoi! and very strong language! XD


Inspiration: Pocky advert ANATA MO WATASHI MO POCKY! I can't get it out of my head...it should be made into a song!

Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto...otherwise things would be so yaoi...fan girls wouldn't just faint, they would die!

Summary: Well, Sai...Sasuke...Pocky...The rest is self explanatory is it not?

ANATA MO WATASHI MO POCKY!

We left the shop with our pockets empty and our arms full of candy.

I hate candy.

We were about to have a get together tonight to play a couple of games and make the countdown for the New Year.

I hate New Year.

In fact I pretty much hate everything

This had all been Sai's idea, and being the massively over emotional person he is, he didn't care less what I liked and didn't like. Of course, if I had the option to not go, I wouldn't have come to the store in the first place, but through some sick twist of fate I ended up living with him.

Karma's a bitch.

It was such a pain having to hide my "excitement" every time he brought the subject up.

And by excitement, I mean boredom.

He kept wittering on about how "joyous" it would be to sit round the coffee table and play lame ass games from 7:30 until midnight, when we would countdown from 10, and say goodbye to all the happy times we had had in the past year, exactly like we did last year.

And the year before that

And the year before that

Joy

Except last year...I didn't go...

Or the year before that

Or the year before that

Good times.

I made a few discoveries during those times, but the most important was that me + sake + Takeshi's Castle (minus friends) = Best year ever.

Very Good times

But now I'm forced to help with the "preparations" for the last party in 2009, carrying boxes and bags, and Kami-sama knows how many crappy sweets. Sai brought everything.

He shops like a woman

He must be rich

Stupid sweet toothed bitch.

"So Sasuke, I decided to invite dickless for you, to keep you company, as you know...you love him so much..."

Oh for the love of Kami-sama, it was talking.

Sai turned to me with his eyes scrunched up and that fake smile plastered across his pale face, and I became so pissed I decided words could not express my anger for his moronic decision to invite Naruto...

And so I glared at him.

Waves of hatred hit him like a bullet and he actually fell backwards, only just maintaining his balance to stay upright.

Damn, I was losing my touch.

He was tilted back a bit and I continued to stare at him for a couple of seconds, until I became bored of his face and turned away to carry on down the street.

It wasn't that busy this morning in town, and Sai had insisted that we walked...

Everywhere.

We had arrived in town at 9AM...It was now just gone 12, and my feet had given up on me, and so I demanded that I would wait on this bench, until he got the car, and drove it within a 2 second walk of myself.

Eco Freak

I made a half hearted attempt to put some of the sweets into our backpacks so there was less to move into the car. As I filtered through the mass of junk something caught my eye, a rectangular shaped box that I recognised from an advert on the TV once.

Pocky.

I started drumming the rhythm to the song with my fingers on the wooden bench, as I stared at the box, remembering the advert.

_Two kids were in the middle of some fishing boats holding a glass with several Pocky sticks in it, and were biting on the ends of this one stick of Pocky, their lips getting closer together, but before they could touch a man in one of the boats popped his head over the side and started talking to her, she then whips her head around to face the camera and sings, 'Anata mo watashi mo Pocky' and would then take an aggressive bite out of the Pocky stick._

After I saw that I just couldn't get it out of my head, constantly humming the guitar and, occasionally when Sai wasn't around I would sing the words in the kitchen whilst making dinner.

It's perfectly natural for a guy to sing when washing up

It's manly

Sai doesn't understand

Because he's a bitch

When it was on the TV I would sing along with it. There was another one too that I liked watching.

_This man is sat opposite this rather unattractive Sakura-like looking woman, a Shishi Odoshi* is going to the rhythm in the background, and then the man starts singing, "Anata mo watashi mo Pocky", and then helps Billboard brow the second up, and they all start dancing, singing and aggressively biting the tips off their Pocky._

I never actually wanted to try it though, despite the adverts sticking to my brain like glue, and me singing along to the theme song while doing chores.

Still manly

"Sasuke...Why are you staring at that box of Pocky?"

I looked up to see Sai stood in front of my electric blue Mitsubishi Evo 7 with the boot open ready to receive the bags.

I glanced at my watch. He'd been over an hour.

The car was at least a 3 second walk away.

"Sasuke, would you mind getting off your lazy arse and helping me with the bags please?"

Fuck the bags, I was tired.

I dropped the box back into the bag, pushed a rather confused looking Sai into the boot, and dumped the whole lot on top of him. Without a second glance I closed the boot on Sai, smiling at the muffled yells coming from within. I settled myself comfortably in the driver's seat, flicked on the radio and drove off.

I didn't unlock the boot when we got back.

Sai was stuck in there for 3 hours

Good Times.

Apparently an ANBU black op with specialised training can be defeated by a simple car boot and a good push to the chest.

Twat.

By the time Chouji let Sai out of the boot, it was already getting dark and so I decided to make dinner.

For myself.

It's what you get for being an Eco Freak.

* * *

After convincing Chouji that the party (and therefore the food) wouldn't start until later, I crashed back on the sofa to sleep of my meal.

Catching 40 winks is not an old man thing, it helps digest food properly.

Sai hadn't said a word to me since he was released from the boot, which was fine with me, but was going to cause problems later if we had to set up a party in silence. Maybe I just wouldn't help.

Good plan.

Reaching over to turn on the TV, my scrabbling fingers found not the remote but a rectangular shaped box. I glared at Sai, but he seemed not to notice, completely engrossed in his drawing. But I knew the Pocky didn't place itself next to the sofa. Maybe he wanted to get revenge by making me fat, or too ill to go to the party.

What a woman like thing to do.

However the lure of the Pocky was just too much, it looked so damn tasty. Succumbing to my urges I picked up the box and tried to open it. I say tried for a reason.

Look, I could have destroyed it easily. I'm good at that, I can do it with objects, emotions, relationships, people, villages, Etc. But I never quite mastered the ability of opening stuff without destroying the contents. Especially when there's that weird plastic they put over boxes of chocolate and DVDs.

I hate that plastic

My attempts at opening the Pocky didn't draw Sai's attention, but the sudden explosion of swear words, plus the box of Pocky hitting him on the back of the head, did. He turned around lazily and looked in my direction with a face of supreme indifference.

I just gave him the finger.

Asshole

Sai just went back to drawing in his notepad while I retrieved the box. I looked down it, my fingers scraping at the cardboard yet not managing to open it. The situation was becoming desperate.

Now I don't know if you know, but I tend to be quite relentless and determined when I want something. I'm not above stooping to any low to achieve my aims. But even so, I couldn't believe what I was about to do next, and by the expression on Sai's face he wasn't expecting it either.

Deer caught in headlights.

So instead of asking I just held the box in front of him, slightly knocking his pencil as I did so, and I straight down at my hand on my leg, watching it as my body protested the idea of asking Sai for help. Unbelievable, I could betray friends and family with no qualms at all, yet I couldn't ask for help. To this day I remember the feeling of the non-existing nails digging into my flesh numbly.

He didn't ask me to ask him, or want a please or thank you. He wanted worse.

I could see the plan forming in his head, yet sadly, I wanted to try a sweet.

He quickly opened the box and then opened one of the packets within and pulled out a stick of Pocky. He turned away for a split second, then back again. He had the stick of Pocky in his mouth, like a piece of corn that a farmer would chew. I sighed heavily, really not wanting to do this.

This

Is

So

Stupid

I hesitantly brought my mouth to the chocolate coated stick. I readied myself for the game I had seen being played and almost shuddered with...

Why the hell did I shudder...?! Repulsion, anger, fear?

No

It was excitement

Sai raised an open palm, then slowly retracted his fingers – a countdown

5 – Still repressing shudders and extremely confused...

4 – Feeling a little uncomfortable looking a Sai this close up...

3 – He wasn't staring at me, he was _gazing _at me...

2 – I started to get sweaty palms...

1 – Was this normal...?

Closed fist... GO!

I worked my way up the stick rather fast and almost froze as I felt a set of lips press against mine, only milliseconds passing before Sai pulled back, but with more of the stick. My lips hardened into a straight line as I glared at him, him gazing back.

I pulled out another stick.

I wasn't going to let him beat me because I had felt uncomfortable

Because that was **obviously **why I had lost.

* * *

After my fifth straight defeat I decided to resort to underhand methods. I was sure it was impossible to tell who had won so my idea was to trick him, distract him a bit. But no, that didn't work either. I waved my hands in his face and opened my eyes wide to try and spread alarm yet he saw straight through it.

Bastard.

Every time he managed to get more of the stick than me, making his soft lips move against mine in a strange fashion. It wasn't just a bump, it had more movement, but wasn't a kiss. His lips felt different, so unlike the Chap Stick covered lips of the girls I've kissed.

I wasn't sure if I was shocked or happy to find that I didn't mind in the slightest

His lips didn't feel slippery from gloss and didn't have a strawberry flavour on them, but it tasted good. It was like...

It's hard to explain, there was the flavour of the Pocky, and then there was the flavour of me after playing this game so much, and then, there was another taste...

The taste of him. It was almost a savoury, bland type of taste, but I wanted more.

We were just finishing another round when it happened. Out of the blue I suddenly felt his tongue flick out and lick my lips, and in a flash the game was over,

And I, had once again, lost.

And I didn't give a damn

I watched him intently as he finished the Pocky in his mouth, jaw line crunching up the last parts of the stick. I had finished mine first having only a little bit of the Pocky in my mouth and was waiting until he finished. I began to stare at him, like he had done to me, drinking him in. Past that smooth, almost feminine jaw line to the curve of his neck. My gaze flicked over his graceful shoulders to his muscled and totally exposed abdomen.

I felt myself go hard.

Up to this point I could have convinced myself I had continued for many reasons. I liked Pocky, I wanted to win the game or even just I wanted to play with Sai's head. (Hey, I'm an evil bastard.)

But I could not deny or explain an erection that was so hard it hurt.

Damn.

"No more Pocky" whispered Sai, a trickle of sadness escaping into his voice. We looked down at the empty packet of Pocky in his hand, and then at the other empty packets littered on the floor. "No more Pocky..." Sai repeated. And for the first time in his life, he looked absolutely gutted. No other word for it. Like Christmas had been cancelled. He got up and walked into the other room and began a fruitless search for Pocky we both knew wasn't there.

Unlike Sai, I didn't need Pocky to play.

"No Sai...I really can't eat any more of that stuff...although it was tasty." I watched him watch me as I licked my lips, recalling the taste of him and chocolate mixed all together. He turned away blushing, making me crow a silent call of victory. I had made the boy with no emotions blush. I had won.

And without time to even think of my actions, I reached around him and gave a certain part of him a gentle squeeze.

This

Is

So

Gay

...

And

I

Kinda

Like

It

"Pocky" he whispered as I planted butterfly kisses on his neck.

"Pocky" I agreed, and then continued in my quest to find more of the Pocky flavour by flipping him round and closing the distance between us. I locked my lips onto his, pulling one hand up to hold his head in place so he was unable to pull away, but there was no hint of rejection.

He tasted better when he properly kissed, and he had tasted good to begin with. I kept on going, my lips parting to flick out my tongue, licking the traces of Pocky off his lips. It took a while to register that he was using his tongue too, not objecting in the slightest. With wild hands and staggered movements I let him guide me back to the living, before I pushed my tongue into his mouth aggressively and shoved him down onto the arm of the sofa, positioning myself on top of him. I broke the kiss to flash him a feral smile, before planting my hands either side of his slim waist, and lifting my leg between his.

When he attempted to take control, make his own little bid for power, I almost blacked out. The feeling of someone suddenly cupping you is one I shall never forget.

Underhand methods had a whole new meaning.

I fought back, moving my leg back from his crotch, stifling his grunt of disapproval by replace my knee with my hand. It's amazing how a grunt can so easily mould itself into a moan. I repositioned myself so that I was straddling him, one hand going up to rest on the sofa beside his head and the other gripping onto his exposed member, my fingers caressing it, impatient to get more of the flavour and more of him.

My tongue was happily searching his mouth, every nook and cranny I could get at to lap all the taste from his mouth, but now, now there was a more interesting flavour that kept me attached to him, pulling me in towards him that much more, his taste, his tongue rubbing the flavour against mine as I moved against him.

Suddenly, without realising I moaned, a long low moan...very audible to him, which triggered a reaction.

In my opinion, a very good reaction.

He arched his back and pressed it against my chest, making my body shiver uncontrollably as his hand snaked its way under my top, the other rolling over my backside and onto the top of my thigh. His hand felt warm against my body, rubbing up and down, until it suddenly disappeared to remove my hand from his crotch. This time it was I who grunted in displeasure.

Then again it was also me, who quickly changed that grunt into a moan when his hand snaked around to my thigh and pulled, disconnecting our mouths to make my hips grind against his making another involuntary moan escape my lips. The blood was flowing round my body like a wild fire, and by the movements of Sai it was similar for him, especially when our bulges brushed each other. We moaned and bucked in rhythm. I felt his lips lock against my neck and he bit down, sucking at my neck, leaving that mark that would be so damned hard to explain tonight.

I felt him push against me every time he pulled me up and now he latched back onto my mouth, sucking, biting, licking my lips, making the swell slightly. I couldn't help enjoy myself, having it be something that won't go anywhere and not having any attachments like when it's a girl...

Like that time I kissed Ino and she thought we were lovers after that...

She became more annoying than Naruto during that time.

Stupid Pig

"Ngh..." My movements carried on without his help now as I revelled in the feeling of the friction between us. One of his hands had firmly gripped my arse and the other travelled back up my top, pinching my nipple and making me moan again.

He was playing with me, and my body loved it, pushing into the good feelings that he was carrying out.

Thoughts were beginning to rush to my head about the possibility of doing this event again when I caught myself. I wasn't worried about being gay, it was just the whole point of this was that it had no attachments; it was a onetime thing.

Even if he was better than any girl I had ever met.

On that note I thought it best if I quit, knowing that I could relieve the tension in my lions later if needs be. I quite liked the idea of letting my mind wonder and make up situations that could have happened. Maybe I could act on them for real later...

No, onetime thing

Maybe a two time thing

Three at the very most

With the comforting thought of a good wank later and a possible rain check on today, I pulled his hand from my top and stopped the erotic movements against him. I slowed our passionate make out session into a leisurely paced ending, making sure all Pocky was removed from him, and of course removing his taste and replacing it with mine.

I wouldn't be alone in spanking the monkey later

I backed off unhurriedly and finished with a small peck on his plump red lips before rising up off of him to sit back down on the sofa, lifting my legs onto the table in front of us. He just sat there and stared at me, looking like he'd been stabbed and survived, or had just witness a pig fly.

Or even more unbelievable, seen Sakura have sex.

Suddenly he shook his head and the old Sai returned. He smiled his little smile, then lay back down and pushed his legs over mine so they were resting on the other arm instead of me.

I couldn't let him upstage me like that

I was in charge

"Sai...Don't even try to deny it...Fucking Faggot..."

His head turned from the TV I had just switched on, and a shocked face watched me. I couldn't stop a smile escape from me and suddenly I turned to him with probably the biggest grin I had ever shown to any other than my brother. He then smiled back at me, a real smile, then moved his legs onto my lap and turned back to the TV...

I sat there ignoring the TV yet still looking at it, thinking about what had just happened, still smiling. My mind started to wonder

Maybe a fourth time wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Sai's POV

"Hey Dickless!" I ran up to him and showed him the drawing I did of him earlier, before me and Sasuke kissed passionately...hey, who am I if I lied? I drew him stark naked...and to be honest...

There was nothing to brag about.

"So you don't think I'm so dickless after all! Believe it!" He stared at me with a smug look on his face, and I smiled as I was about to reveal the truth to him.

"Actually, Sasuke nudged my pencil when I was drawing your dick and my pencil slipped, and I couldn't be bothered to rub it out. So, I thought it might be a good present for Sakura if she wanted to know what you look like with a good sized member...and how she will miss it knowing what it could have been."

I smiled at him and I watched his face during the whole lecture as it sank into a frown, and so I just turned to find something interesting to do...I wonder where Sasuke is...

* * *

*Shishi Odoshi I believe is the bamboo fountain that is placed in gardens and it basically pivots after being filled up with water and empty's itself before the base then crashes back down onto something making a sharp noise.

If that made no sense...look it up on Google!

* * *

Okay haha I love this story...me and my lovley Nii-chan made it (well he beta'd for me XD) and I couldn't stop laughing so I hope you enjoyed it too! xx


End file.
